


And They Were Dorm-mates

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Banter, College, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes-centric, MIT Era, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020, Roommates, Sharing One Dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: The story of how Rhodey and Tony met at MIT and how it began at one simple dorm room.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 32
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	And They Were Dorm-mates

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for Today's Rhodey Appreciation Week Fill is... Roommates!
> 
> P.S: Sorry, if the timeline here is a mess and if any of these MIT stuff aren't accurate! I tried writing the best I can, and yeah, this is what I got.
> 
> Also an idea was from [here.](https://enchanted-lightning-aes.tumblr.com/post/614810916638408704/tonys-assorted-robots-learning-how-to-fence)

**August 26, 1988, Cambridge, Massachusetts**

The building appeared to stand proudly with brick walls and windows with lights on. A few flicked off, a few turned lit and some just didn't change.

Plenty of students —new and old— were hanging and spending out around the campus as fresh summer air gathered among the trees and plants.

James Rhodes stared up at the MIT signage. A few minutes ago his parents had dropped him off, not before giving him hugs and a 'good luck' to him. They were supportive and provided him everything a kid could ever ask and hope for.

He brushed past a pair of students, chatting to one another.

James wore a collared shirt along with long khakis and sneakers. He pulled his suitcase up on the steps, his pulse running fast through him even with the pit in his stomach.

The dual set of doors pushed open and James entered into the building. Today was his first day in college and at MIT, this all meant something to him. His family had enough money and he had enough brains to get accepted into a place, this prestigious and important to him.

His ROTC scholarship might have also helped him get in, but James wasn't going to be boastful about it.

James crossed down the hallway, dragging his trolley suitcase behind him. Many other people were going here and there while carrying books, luggage or a guide of some sort.

When he reached to the number of his assigned room, James took a moment to settle his eyes at the light brown wooden door. He eased the knob, creaking it open. It had two beds at the corners, a closet at one end, two tube lights, a fan and an open double-hung window with a plain curtain draped over the glass.

Just as he set his suitcase beside the bed, another boy entered the room. A messy dark-haired white boy with mirrored sunglasses, and a face with enough youth to it. His outfit practically screamed filthy rich, even the shoes reflected off some surface. He tilted his head from side to side, probably surveying the bare room.

Suddenly, recognition occurred to him. But he wasn't gonna say it right in the guy's face.

The boy turned to him, lifting his sunglasses and revealed brown eyes with a slight shade of whiskey over the color. His mouth curved into a cheeky grin.

"You must be my new roommate?" the boy asked, letting a hand out.

"I'm James Rhodes," he replied, shaking his hand.

The formality stiffened his movements, so he took his hand back as quickly as he could.

"Well, I'm Anthony Stark, the trust fund baby of Stark Industries," the other boy replied languidly. "But you can call me, Tony, too. If you want, I mean."

James gave a slow nod, underneath Stark's wandering gaze. He saw a huge suitcase just behind the guy, who brought it inside the room. No one was trailing him, he noticed, and shouldn't wealthy kids have people, who obey orders, around them?

Maybe a butler or a servant might show up tomorrow for him, James thought with dismay. The boy couldn't be more older than sixteen, he also thought, doing a double take of him. James also shared the exact same age, but maybe by a few months apart.

James blinked and propped his hands on his sides.

"Well, I guess, we'll share this room for the next four years."

"We sure will. So, uh, which bed do you want?"

James' gaze slid over to the two single beds at each corner, which had a plain pillow, and a sheet covering the mattress. They looked the same, so he pointed at the right.

"I'll sleep in that side."

"Great. I'm going to check out the facilities, and I'm wondering, if you wanna check it out with me?"

When he had imagined Tony Stark, he expected a rude and entitled asshole who forced others to do his bidding. But standing here with this boy, curious and surprisingly politely, jarred him. But this was day one, and he probably might be underestimating him. James shook his head.

"I'm going to adjust myself in here," James murmured, going towards the closet. "Thanks for the offer, though."

Stark's grin faltered, and he set his luggage beside the door. "Okay. I'll see ya, later."

Once his roommate slipped out of the room, James took the time to organize his things and prepare to make this room, his home for the next four years.

***

"Can you pass me the pen?" Stark asked on the floor with books in front of him. "James?"

James picked up one nearby and dropped it, then his roommate caught it with a hand. He was trying to memorize the physics formulas for tomorrow's quiz, and the Professor had been precise with their instructions and kinda easy on the new students.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said for three. But he wasn't gonna get on that...So far, the two of them shared four classes together and it included Economics, Mechanical Engineering, Physics, and Chemistry, despite their insane different schedules. The professors treated most of the students with fairness, well, except for the three, but James handled it. Stark didn't raise a riot in the lecture times, but he often participated in the discussion, just like any other student.

Even a professor had eye-rolled, when the boy had pointed out a mistake in their notes. Most of the other classmates thought it was stupid. James found it a little brave, if anything.

Back in high school, James would haven ask for clarifications when a teacher might have told something wrong. After all, that was what happened, when somebody does advance learning.

James had never seen the boy in lunch, assuming that he slacked off with his friends or other folks.

In the weekdays, James had always came back to the dorm, finding his roommate curled up in the bed with a textbook or a manual. In the weekend, Stark wasn't around, except in the night when they ate dinner together and parted to their classes, the next day.

James spent his time, juggling between attending classes, doing a few ROTC training, and studying in advance. It was a normal Tuesday, and he didn't have plans after doing his college work.

And no servant showed up Stark, so that surprised him.

"Thanks." Stark flipped the page of the textbook, scratching the top of his head.

"Did you passed by the lab, this morning?" James inquired as he skimmed his fingertip on the formula.

"Sure did, yeah," Stark replied nonchalantly.

James narrowed his eyes. "Are you doin' okay with classes? Do you need any help?"

His roommate stayed quiet, his mouth dropping slightly only to be clamped shut. His eyes roamed all over to the ceiling, before settling down on the page.

"I'm actually kinda having trouble at econ, right now," Stark admitted through gritted teeth. "But I'm sure, I can cope up with it, and I'm gonna inherit my family company and all that."

"Are you sure, you don't want my help?"

"Nope. I'm gonna figure it out on my own."

Raising an incredulous brow, James sighed.

"Let me help ya out, man."

"There's no big deal about it, Rhodes, I can find my way through this."

"Hey, nobody wants to be a big flop at econ," James pointed out, slowly getting down on the floor. "Pretty sure, that is a big deal. Please?"

"Fine," Stark mumbled with an exaggerated sigh.

James snorted and rolled his eyes. He lifted the textbook from his backpack, putting it down between

"We'll start covering with chapter 1," James started as he turned to the table of contents, "up until chapter 2, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine by me, really," Stark replied, munching on something. Oh, he kept a box of blueberries beside his propped elbow.

James took a deep breath and dived into the page of specific lesson, entitled, 'Economic Growth and Stability'.

After a few explanations and examples, Stark started understanding and figured out the problems, he had with the lesson. He asked questions when he pointed at something difficult and James tried answering it to the best of his ability.

James found Stark smiling at him, with those whiskey brown eyes glowing with gratitude.

***

A few weeks later, and James got his first semester to be a lot weirder than he expected it to go, thanks to Tony Stark.

During the test, James had a few sweats broke and it slid down over his cheeks. He had studied for it, as he had tutored Stark on the lessons. He caught the guy's hands shaky as he took the quiz with his pen occasionally wobbling.

However, eighty-five percent students of the class, including James and Stark, managed to get high scores. They had celebrated it with a round of drinks, but didn't get a hangover in the process, because Stark had wanted to take it easy.

The rest of that day, they studied a bit and napped more than any student should.

Even Stark had brought him to a party, after a ROTC drill, one time. James observed how Stark mingled and fit in among the glittering and classy folks, who got along with him. James had spoken with four people, at least, having a conversation about his college work or his expertise in certain subjects.

"There's a party coming up," Stark announced, in an unusually cheery voice. "It’s at the frat house, by the lake, but other students can go in, if they want. I wanna go with you, if that's okay."

"Sure, why not?" James answered, grinning. "As soon as I get my clothes, freshly clean, we're gonna go to that party, fashionably late."

"Fantastic! It's at Saturday, by the way." Stark sounded excited. "Maybe we might meet some new people there."

James couldn't believe that Tony Stark wasn't as an asshole, like he expected him to be. Like he expected most people of his wealth and status to be, but for a trust fund kid, he actually didn't act that way, when he could have.

But it didn't seem that the guy seemed to be happy talking about his home, whenever James tried to broach the subject. Stark had told him in a snippy voice: _I'm sure, they're doing better without me_.

That had alarmed James, a little, but he changed the topic and never brought that up again.

James had a project in mechanical engineering class, something related to automobiles. He had bought a few parts with the money, his parents had lent to him. Stark didn't tell James, the details of his project yet, so he would ask him that.

Honestly, this whole roommate thing had been awkward in the beginning, but James slowly warmed up to Stark, glad that no animosity spoiled the first semester.

"Can't believe that this loser gets to hang around with the rich kid," somebody muttered disdainfully.

In his peripheral, James found two boys, white and probably born from old money, snickering and exchanging grins. They looked away from him, continuing to talk as they lowered their tones.

The other one pointed at him, but James forced himself to not pay any attention to them.

James should have seen this coming. He was always around Stark, more than any other student, and it was bound to stir some drama or jealousy from the other students in campus.

Stark stumbled back on a step, almost kicking the door with the shoe. He snapped his head to the side, his eyes landing on the two students.

"They're talkin' shit about you!" Stark hissed, glowering at them. "I'm gonna give a piece of my mind!"

James held him back, casting a firm glance at Stark.

"Leave it be, Stark," James insisted, dusting his shirt. "They have nothing else better to do, let's just..."

But before he could even finish what he wanted to tell, Stark already soldiered to the students, and. . . shit, they were much bigger in stature than he was. They could crack his skull against the wall, or break a bone of that skinny body of his.

James rushed towards him, his chest seizing with his heavy and fast breathing.

He couldn't let the two of them get involved in trouble, all because some assholes made rude comments. Hell, James never saw them in any of their classes.

"Hey!" Stark snarled at the bigger guy. "Don't you dare talk to my roommate that way, asshole!"

The two of them froze, but they burst into guffawing laughter.

"Hey, kiddo. Why don't you take a hike elsewhere?"

"Not until, you two stop saying shit about Rhodes! He hasn't done anything to get people to talk behind his back!"

One of them almost grabbed Stark by the collar, but the other shoved him back with a shake of their head, dropping Stark at the ground. They sneered at him, as they sauntered to the path of the hallway, bumping shoulders against his other.

Stark leaned against the wall, grabbing his elbow with his head bowed.

James squinted at him with concern. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah," Stark replied, rubbing his elbow. "I'll be fine.

"Thanks for trying to defend me," James said softly, swallowing a lump in his throat. "No one's ever done something like that. I kinda owe you for that one."

"Sheesh, it's nothing really." Stark shrugged, getting to his feet. "I'm just happy to tell off those bastards. Besides, I'd rather hang out with you, than with some assholes who can't mind their own business. I don't need anything back."

Chuckling, James pressed a hand on his chest.

Maybe having Stark around wasn't a bad idea, after all.

"Hey, so do you wanna pick up laundry with me?" James offered, earnest. "It's just a block away from here,

"Sure, Rhodey," Stark answered, his voice easy-going. "I got to drop by the library to for a book, too."

James stood there, his face falling. "Rhodey? Whoa, what?"

Stark's eyes widened, but he trilled a forceful laugh as he shook his head.

"Ugh, never mind. It's probably a lame nickname, I'm not sure, if you eve..."

"Rhodey sounds just fine, dude," James reassured him with a smile. "And a bit cool, too."

"Yeah? It's okay for you to call me Tony, then?" Stark asked hopefully.

James' smile grew bigger and Stark's shoulders dropped when he laughed with relief.

They fell into step beside each other, finding their way through the campus.

***

Rhodey had signed up for a play. A Shakespeare play, but a play, nonetheless. And to his surprise, he had managed to snag the role of Tybalt in Romeo and Juliet. Go figure.

He remembered, watching plays in high school and often participated in the backstage with the props or preparing the stage for the stars. But he didn't think that he would be able to get a part of the actual acting, itself, so the prospect excited him.

But he wanted to see the look on Tony's face on the production day, though. He didn't tell him about it yet, and wanted it to remain a secret, in the meantime.

Meanwhile, Tony disappeared off to somewhere as usual. Whenever, he returned to the dorms, he often had grease in his shirt or his hair all messier than when he woke up. Sometimes, his behavior was more energetic than it had been in parties.

Rhodey didn't know, if he should be concerned or not, but the guy appeared to be taking care of himself. If he was lucky, he often brought food back to their dorm, and they ate it as dinner.

Despite all the good things happening, stress often wore the two of them down. In fact, Rhodey had started relying on caffeine for energy and support, when he lost track of his sleep schedule. Tony, on the other hand, often hit his face on the pillows and passed out immediately.

By the time, first semester would finish, they might go nuts.

When he visualized how he would star in a scene of 'Romeo and Juliet', he almost didn't hear the closet doors slammed shut.

"I'm off to the party," Tony announced, dressed up in a casual outfit and he extended two finger-guns. "Are you sure, you're not joining me?"

Rhodey looked up from his book. "Nah, I got some work to catch up on."

However, his friend scoffed and walked towards the side of Rhodey's bed, tsking at him.

"C'mon, honey bear," Tony cooed, with a pout. "It'll be more fun with you there!"

"You go ahead and have fun, man," Rhodey murmured, lightly elbowing him. "You don't wanna be late, do ya?"

"Sure don't!" Tony flashed a megawatt grin. "See ya in econ, tomorrow!"

"See ya." Rhodey waved at Tony, until he left the dorm.

Rhodey laid his script on the bed and picked up and began reciting his lines. The old English might be a challenge, but he wouldn’t survived Econ, if he didn't take up on it and faced it with courage.

***

Without much convincing, Tony had managed to get a lot of coffee packets from the café. They were all scattered over his desk, and when Rhodey returned from practice to the dorm, his friend practically downed on his fifth cup of coffee.

Bad choice, but at least, he didn't look sleep deprived.

Rhodey didn't have control with his coffee, either, so he blinked so many times just to force himself to remain fully awake.

"I should probably dial back on the caffeine." Tony sounded groggy, rubbing a palm over an eye cracking open. "My brain's loaded with so much that I feel it so mushy, really."

"Me too," Rhodey confessed ruefully, plopping down on his bed. He sighed, grabbing his pillow and crushed it across his face. "This semester's rubbing me off."

"Bleh, I feel the same way too."

"After the project in mechanical engineering, I'm sure that I'm so tired from all this work."

"Yeah. You're kicking ass at Econ, though."

"Pfft, meanwhile you at physics, this morning..."

Tony held a hand up, scowling defensively.

"I looked like a damn mess, all because my alarm clock didn't cooperate!"

Rhodey made a face, raising his brows.

"You should have changed the batteries, you mentioned that you owned that thing for six years."

Tony looked as if he wanted to protest, but he sighed with defeat and leaned his head on the bedrest.

"Hey," Tony said softly. His eyes darted all over the room. "Our room is a complete disaster."

Rhodey's eyes swept across the unopened and opened books cluttered on the floor, their nightstands littered with paper coffee cups, and their pile of wrinkled clothes occupying a space of the room.

He had a point, Rhodey thought, baffled and amused.

Unable to contain it, Rhodey sputtered with a hysteric laugh.

"Damn, we're such a mess," Rhodey murmured, after sobering up. "We should probably fix it up, soon."

Tony nodded, slowly moving to the side of his bed, his fingers gripping on the edge. Rhodey popped a languid shoulder as he stifled a yawn, rising from his bed.

"If we ever manage to room in together, next year," Tony said, threading fingers through his hair. "I hope, we get another one. Because this room sure seemed to suffer with us around, long enough."

Rhodey huffed, stretching his wrist.

The two of them almost collapsed over the floor before catching each other in their arms, sharing hearty laughs. Rhodey never thought that he could get any roommate like Tony, but he sure felt damn glad that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
